chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Reforged
Perhaps the oldest race in the Primarius, the Reforged were once called the Ancients, a race that prided themselves on their tradition. When the races of the galaxy began to inter-communicate, the Ancients were forced to adapt, and became the Reforged. Etymology and Other Names On Elion, the Ancients named themselves for their perseverance, proud of their long lives and longstanding and well-documented history. When their children began to need prosthetics and significant medical treatments, the Ancients abandoned their past, and jumped quickly into modern technology, adopting a new name for their new mentality: The Reforged. To the Attinos, they are often known as The Unbroken, for their willingness to overcome the plague that the Attinos unwittingly delivered. Biology and Anatomy The vast majority of the Reforged require a great deal of man-made prosthetics, and as a result, the Reforged are quite a varied race, with metallic libs being very common, and even robotic sensory equipment including ears and eyes. They do not shy away from their reliance on new technology, and most prosthetics are styled, often as a silver chrome, though they come available in virtually every color. The skin of the Reforged is a bit less resilient than the dull orange, tough, almost leathery skin of the Ancients. The Ancients were rather hairy, and that manifests in some of the Reforged, but not nearly as often, or as evenly. Many of the Reforged have long hair, and many will go out of their way to ensure that they keep their hair long, even despite metal head-plates. Usually the hair is dark, making dyeing difficult, but it comes in many colors. Their eyes have two pairs of eyelids, one clear, and come typically in cool colors. The Ancients had always healed remarkably quickly, but the Reforged heal even faster and are even more resilient. Many Reforged, due to having a respiratory system adapted to the environment on Elion, struggle to breathe unaided off of their homeworld. Sociology and Culture On their homeworld of Elion, the Ancients were healthy and strong, but when the Attinos arrived and introduced foreign pathogens and new contaminants to the Ancients, future generations were forever changed. Originally, they flippantly refused the future and the technology that the Attinos offered. Then, children began to be born with unprecedented physical mutations - missing limbs, missing organs. Some could not be saved. But the Ancients, as always, persevered. But for the first time, they adapted. They adopted a new name, and gave it to their children: The Reforged. Despite the Attinos being at fault, there has not been much of a struggle between the two races since the plague first came about. The Ancients came to them for aid, and when it was discovered that the Attinos were responsible for it, they gave as much as they were able in reparation, enabling the Reforged to quickly eclipse the other races of the galaxy in their knowledge and mastery of technology and medicine. For the sake of their children, the Ancients then began and now continue to pioneer medical advances and prosthetics. In a matter of decades, the Reforged were at the forefront of science, and were the experts the other races in the galaxy came to for aid. Most of the Reforged rely heavily on cyberware and hyper-advanced prosthetics, from replacement limbs to entire synthetic organs or full prosthetic chest cavities. While these prosthetics are subsidized and are nearly ubiquitous, it is considered an extreme oddity to voluntarily take upon otherwise superfluous replacements. While life saving, and extremely important advancements, the prosthetics are a necessity, not a luxury. And though there still is a small number of Ancients, they are not recognized as particularly notable. They are a bit of an odd sight, but are regarded as simply the minority who looks like the Ancients once did. While the focus on science for the Reforged should be evident, they do not shy away from the arts. It is most commonly seen as implemented alongside scientific advancement, such as art installations utilizing practices in engineering, the Ancients' culture was heavily rooted on masonry, stoneworking, and sculpture. Some of the Reforged celebrate the old traditions, but these pursuits are considered needlessly luxurious or simply too far embedded in antiquity when time could be spent with modern technology. Naming combination of hindu / japanese. because i found a name i liked and it was that. go team. Notable Reforged * Katori Sashik, the first Ancient to discover and publish a thesis detailing the new mutations in a new generation of Ancients. * Ora Morkha, the Ancient given historical credit for successfully adopting and popularizing the future-centric agenda, and bringing about the new scientific modernity. * The Hall of Masons, a collective of famous Ancient stonemasons who were considered the height of what the Ancients had to offer. They fought the invasion of the future ideals. Their order continues, but is not nearly as celebrated as it once was, now a dusty reminder of what came before. * High Consul Censorate Kiranai Soma, the current leader of the government of The Reforged. Racial Traits (RPG) Racial Ability Scores The racial bonus for this race may be substituted for one of the racial feats enumerated below. * Ancients: ' +2 Int OR +2 Con. * '''Reforged: ' +2 Dex OR +2 Wis. Skill Bonuses A reforged may choose two of the following skills as their racial skill bonuses. They gain +2 to both skills chosen. * 'Ancients: ' Knowledge: Arcana, Knowledge: History, Knowledge: Nature, Knowledge: Religion * 'Reforged: ' Heal, Knowledge: History, Sense Motive, Survival Racial Powers * '''Pursuit of Knowledge: All Reforged are permitted periods of study in the Ancient Library. As a result, they may choose a class skill and gain a permanent +3 to it. * Ancients: ''' :* '''Hardened: Ancients have a +2 racial bonus to Fortitude. Once per day, an Ancient may roll a saving throw twice, taking the higher of the two results. * Reforged: ''' :* '''Recalibrating: Once per day, Reforged may choose to re-roll any skill check or attack roll, accepting the second roll, even if it is lower. Racial Feats :* To Those Who Seek It: The inquisitive-by-necessity nature of the Reforged spurs them to ever expand their base of knowledge. A reforged that takes this feat chooses one class skill and gain a permanent +3 to it. In addition, they may gain an additional +1 skill point per level. This bonus may be applied retroactively (i.e., a level 5 reforged taking this feat would immediately merit 5 skill points to allocate at their discretion). * Ancients: :* No One Asks To Win This Lottery: As a bonus action, an Ancient is able to gain a number of temporary hit points equal to 1/4th of their maximum hit points. This ability may be used once per day. An Ancient may use this power to stabilize themselves and regain consciousness after being knocked below zero hit points. Doing this will take up the Ancient's main action for their turn. * Reforged: :* Overclocked: Once per day, during their turn in combat, a Reforged may act extremely quickly, but their burst of energy comes with a price shortly after. A reforged utilizing this feat may make an additional standard action during their turn, or may perform a full-round action as though it were only a standard action. However, exhaustion will overcome the reforged, and on their next turn are unable to muster up strength. On their next turn after overclocking, a reforged may not perform another standard action (but may perform a swift action, free actions, and a movement action). Racial Traits (D&D 5e) Racial Ability Scores The racial bonus for this race may be substituted for one of the racial feats enumerated below. * Ancients: ' +2 Int OR +2 Con. * '''Reforged: ' Choose one of the following. ** A Reforged with prosthetic limbs may choose +2 to either Str or Dex. ** A Reforged with cybernetic eyes/ears may choose +2 Wis. ** A Reforged with a prosthetic chest cavity or synthetic organs may choose +2 Con. Skill Proficiency A Reforged may choose to be proficient in one of the following skills associated with their specific subrace as detailed below. * Ancients: '''Arcana, History, Nature, Religion * Reforged: Arcana, History, Insight, Medicine Racial Powers * Pursuit of Knowledge: Thanks to their study in the Ancient Library, An Ancient or a Reforged may choose to gain expertise in one skill they are already proficient in. This takes the place of their Racial Power. : Ancients: ''' :* '''Hardened: Ancients gain advantage on Constitution saving throws, and have resistance to poison damage. : Reforged: ''' :* '''Recalibrate: Once after every long rest, a Reforged may choose to re-roll any skill check. They must accept the second roll, even if it is lower. Racial Feats :* To Those Who Seek It: A Reforged or Ancient may choose to pay for tutelage from the Ancient Library, granting them either expertise in a skill they are already proficient in, or proficiency in a new skill. This can be done up to the number of the Reforged or Ancient's proficiency bonus. Whenever the Reforged or Ancient gains another Ability Score Improvement, they may opt to remove this feat. Should they do so, they may regain the original Ability Score Increase. It cannot be exchanged for a different feat. Any skill proficiency and expertise gained by this feat is kept. Prices subject to change. : Ancients: ''' :* '''Indomitable: As a bonus action, an Ancient is able to gain a number of temporary hit points equal to 1/4th of their maximum hit points. This ability may be used once every long rest. An Ancient may use this power to stabilize themselves and regain consciousness after being knocked below zero hit points. Doing this will take up the Ancient's main action for their turn. : Reforged: ''' :* '''Parallel Processing: A Reforged gains an additional feature during their turn, depending on their prostheses. A Reforged with prosthetic arms may attack an additional time. A Reforged with prosthetic legs may move a second time, or for twice as far. A reforged with prosthetic eyes/ears may gain advantage on an attack roll. A Reforged with a prosthetic chest cavity or synthetic organs may impose disadvantage on attacks against them, or gain advantage on a saving throw. This ability may be used up to the number of the Reforged's proficiency bonus. This number is replenished after a long rest. Category:Enn Elenen Races Category:Races